Arabian Nights and Water Fights
by NarwalAbyss
Summary: what happens when sora and the gang stop in agrabah for some freshening up? our little sora will learn a thing or two about his own sexuality and then some....... rated M for slash. please R&R!


we were prolly in agraba, me, donald, and goofy. all of us dressed in diffrent, or not lots clothing to help with the heat. goofy wore a thawb and a matching ghutra. they kind of suited him. i just want to taek off my jacket. Donald…he wasnt wearing anything but the gold bracelets around his wrists while we waited for Goofy.

"you shouldnt waist that water Donald!!!!!!!!!" I told him watchin him pour the liquid all over him. the fat beeds of water sparkled as they rolled down his back with eaze. the featherd tail wiggled from side to side cutly out of habbit. the whole scene made me smile until Donald noticed me staring.

"njoying yourself?" he quaked. my my face got hot cheeks like i had done some thing wrong. he was starring at me in a wierd way too. it waslike staring at me intriguinly was fun to him. it wasnt for me!!!!!!!! I knew my cheeks were red so looked away from him and shoke my head. "i just said do't waste the water…goofy is--!!!!!" he pushed the nearly empy jug into my hands and I felt something touch my botom. when I loked over my shoulder, his tailgave another waggle as he walked away.

the little adobi bulding he had gone into was cooler than outside. donald was sitting on an elaborat designed carpet setting in the middle of the floor. he smilled as me so he wasnt mad. i smile back and sat next to him. the carpet was really pretty!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just like kari...Was she okay???? Was she all alone???? What if she was scared?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!? before I had knew it, I was petting donald's soft whit back. i don not know why but it made me feel better and donald liked it too. he made low little quaking noises and shut his eyes when my hand reached the tip of his tail.

"sora," he said slow opening his sky azule blue eyes toward me. i stopped petting .

"ya?"

suddenly as he turned very slowly, he spread his long orangey legs. from between them, (i couldnt tell what it was) it was something was long and big. it was at least 9 inches long, i think! it was a pinkish color and was really stiff. it was long and looked like it was pretty wide.

"donald... what is that?" i looked, leaning in. his little quaking noises got deeper in his throaught. i gripped it a little and felt up to the top. it had a sort of cap on it and it that was really weird. i giggled a little and donald did too! "donald, this is funny!!!!! what is this??!" i rubed the top a little bit and donald gave some deep laughter from in his fluffy chest.

"what?!?!!?" i removed my hand from it and it was all sticky...... "donald, what is this stuff?!?!?" donald chuckled in his chest making a quaky noise. "it tastes really good. u should try it!!!!" i just looked up at him with my big blue eyes. "is it lik a lo lipop?" i gave a big smile. me and riku used to share them all the time with kairi!!! "ya, just suck it......." i was so happy. we had been on an adventure for so long i had forggettn when they tast like!!!!!!! i quikly sucked the cap and giggled as i'd poke it. it wasn like a lolipop. it was big and thick and kind of squishy too. "it tastes just like the sea salt popsickles we used to eat!!!!!!" i loved the saltly flavor. it was dripping out of my mouth, but there wasn't enough....... i started sucking too. then donald really started quaking in his belly. "ohhhh ya........ keep doing that boy......" it was so could, i couldn't stop!!! i was getting so messy though.

_Ghh... _

_mmm... _

_mmm ghh...._

_ngh..._

i said slurping up whatever i could.

_hefh..._

_hhgnh._

_ghhhhr...._

_ohh..._

donald moaned as i sucked the big lolipop.

but suddenly donalds furry white hand pushd too hard and the lolipop went really far down my throught. it really hurt and was hard to breath!!! it was so big, i didnknow what to do. i started choking a lot, until donald finally lifte his heed.

"donald, why did u do that?????" he looked a little bashful. "oh no reason sora......." he looked away. "its ok. we werent like that for very long, so you didn't really choke me."

but as i looked down at my hands i couldnt help but frown. it was all over my hand and more was drippin from the big stiff thing... "but donald, it ruined my favorite gloves......." cloud gave me the gloves along with sonic blade. he said i could use them to fight haides. that haides was a real jerk. specially to meg. gosh, meg reminded me of kairi now too..... i lookeda little sad, but donald's voice broought me back..

"just take them off" he smiled at me. "their just gloves!!!!!!" i was very angry at first. these gloves meant a lot to me. claud gave me those gloves to defeet haides!!!!!! "ur more important than those." he sad kindly. my cheeks burst into a bright red like rosemary. oh my god...... why was he making me feel this way???? "y-ya, but....." i said looking down at the dusty floor with the pretty rug. "no buts, let's just take off all your clothes and getcha washed up!!!" he waddled his tail, making his large stiff thing move a bit too."

"haha, your right......" i began to take off my shirt, my sticky gloves and set them on the carpet we were on. "it's getting hot in here......" even thou the adobi was a lot cooler it was still blazing hot!!!!!! "you got that right......." donald said watching. his eyes got wider and the deep purr in his chest returned.

i touched my pale chest. i really don't get enough sun!!!!!!! "i'm all sweaty." donald waggled a bit. "then lets just take u over here and wash you up a bit!!" i stopped as donald leed me over. "what?????" i wouldn't do this. i didn want to be naked and bathe with any one even when we where back on the island. it used to get hot there, but everyone would take turns washin in the ocaenn. no one did it together. "i dont want to do it with some one!!!!! its weird for two people to be naked!!!" donald just chuckled as he started to unzip my pants. "ah!!!!!!!!" i blushed, trying to bat his featherered paws away. "sora, relax!!! im a duck and ur a boy." i let his fluffy hands slide down my bottom and removen my pants. "ah, i guess youre right." i smiled. this wasn't so bad at all!!!!!

"c'mon, lets play in the water a bit!!!!!!!!!' we laughed and he waddled around. he'd splash at me and i'd laugh and take a bucket and splash back at him. his big lollipop got washed down and his furry sparked with the fat water beads. it was tons of fun!!!!! i loved playing in water and i hadnt been abel to since the island. i reallly missed kairi and riku......... but donald and goofy always made me feel heaps better. "c'mon you big fluff ball!!!!!! show me what you got!!!!!!" i said running with a pale of waters. but he stopped and frowned at me.

"whats wrong grumpy??????" a laughed, but donald just scrorned me. he was looking right between my legs very upset. "what??????? what is it?????" he then reached out and touched my private part....... "DONALD!!!!!!!" i jumped back. "that's my.... well.... YOU KNOWW!!!!!" i stepped back a little more. donald said nothing and advanced again, still looking very angry at me. he reached under between my two tighes and began playing with my sack. he rolled it around a lot. i wanted to be really upset sinc ehe didnt listen to me but i started to giggle.

"ehhh??? whats so funny?" he said, his hands still rolling it around. "ur feathers make it tickle!!!!!!!!" it felt so funny and it made me laugh so much. i couldn't stop and my cheeks were all reddenedd. my penis started to feel funny and raised up a little because the feathers made it so hard not to!!! a smile finally came on his face after that. "yeah, that's a good boy......" his voice said. i didn't know what was happening until i looked down.

i.... i was sticky now too!!!! "WHAT?!" what is this stuff???? i touched it..... it was kind of sticky and wet and a little was coming out of my penis. "why is this standing up????" i grabbed it..... "it feels so funny.......

but then i looked at donald and realized what was going on. i was so shockked i slipped back a little. "donald....... that's your.... your......." i felt so uncomfortable. it was so weird!!!! i got closer and whispereded in his ear........ "_your penis?" _he waggled bashfully, his huge penis swaggered a little with him. "ya......" i was so angry! "donald, that's not ok!!!!!!!! my mom always said private parts were just for you and yourself only!!!" i folded my arms with a "hmph!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" donald shook his heed.............

"sora, that is true, but when your with a friend u really trust, u can see them naked." really? i had never thought about it..... but i do trust my friends a lot. to let them see me naked would show i do. "is that true? do friends play with eachother naked???" donald nodded. "only the best fo friends. yous ee how much fun we were having, sora? that can only be something best friends can share." i was so angry, but then it faded away. "donald..... i.... i'm so sorry." i hugged his fluffy body. i felt so good against him, like i was hugging a fluffy plushie. "i didn meant to yell. were best friends and im so happy you want to do this with me......""

"yeah......." donald said kind of breatheless...... "it makes me real happy tooo...." i just smiled and looked at him. "so, what else do you wanna play?????" i was all up for it now!!! i wanted to show i trusted him. "heheh.... well sora..... first, i need you to get on ur hands and knees." i perked up a lot. "like a horse?!?!?! we used to play this all the time on the island!!!" back then kairai and all the island friends would play animals. riku liked to be the dolphin.

"yeah, just bend down and spred your leggs really far. make sure to keep your end up or it won't work." i did as he told me. the dirt was all muddy and wet, but not a llot got on me. i spread my legs really far and kept my butt in the air. my penis was stiff and didn dangly so it was kinda weird. "sora your such a good kid." i gave a big smile. "i try to be!!!!!!!!!!!" donald began fixing his penis and aimed it right at me and began moving in. "hay, what are u...... GAH!!!" he had shoved it into my butthole a little. "What are you doing?!?!?! it feels weird!!!!" he moved it in and out. a little. "it feels so.... weird!!!!!" donald just chuckled a bunch. "sora, it's just the tip. remember how silly it looked????"

i smiled thinking back to it. it had the funny and sticky cap!!!! i giggled as he played inside me just a little. i got excited and laughed, feeling my own penis raise up again. wat was he gonna do next??!?!? i got so happy thinking about it. my penis began drizzling something... itd squirt a lot of junk out when i didnt ant it to. but i couldnt help it!!!!!! i was having a great time........ donald was breathing all heavy. deep grunts and quacks from him.

_ghh...._

_nn..._

_GHhh..._

_Ghrr..._

suddenly donald grabbed my butt all firmly and waddled into positon. he positon his penis and looked down with a very serious expresson. i kept cracking up. this was a great game. i whipped the tears from my eyes and smiled. "what are you doing now????? don't stop!!! this is really fun!!!!"

suddenly he plunged into me. all 9 inches of him. deep and thick and throbbing. his grunts were so loud and his eyes were wild wiht passsion. i screamed as loud as i could and arched my back. "_DONAAAAAAALD!!!!!!!!" _it hurt so much... it hurt so much..... why was he doing this? this wasn't fun anymore. "i don't like this.... it..... hurts....." but he ignored my please and starting to ram into my poor bottom.

_**Thud...**_

_**Thud...**_

_**Thud...**_

_**Thud...**_

is all that couldn be haerd between my screams of pain and his crazed grunts and deep moaning. my butt was squishy and it was so wet he rammed right into me, no matter how much i tried to get him out. my cheeks were so red though. did i liek this??????? it was nothing like i had fet before.....my little penis was raised so high and was soeaked too.

_"Oh sora.... your so tight...."_

_"you must be a virgin..."_

_"it's so tight down here...."_

_"i have a big cock....."_

i didn't know what to say. what could i say? he was hurting me so badly. i felt so betrayed!!!

"sora...... it's just like when you used to play back on the island." he grunted, his cap jamming at the inside of me.

"No it's not. YOU LIAR!!!!" i screamed it from my heart.

"just trust me sora." he said with his sticky member inside me.

i stoped screaming. he was right. if i were his firend id trust him...... and i hadnt been. that just wasnt right. we had been though everything together. he wanted to save king mickey and help me find riku and kairi. and we helped all the residents of all theother lands too...... we had been to wonderland, the deep jungle, travesty town....... EVEN INSIDE A WHALE!!!!!!!!! if i couldnt trust him with this, i was shamming him as a friend.

"alright donald.... i want you to........" salvia dripped from my mouth and my cheeks were as red as cherry blossom sakuras as he pounded me.

"yeah???" his eyes were glazed in passion. his tale feathers were wigglying around wildly.

" _I WANT ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!_" and i opened my asshole and let everything slip deep in. he made the most heavenly moan as he felt me accept him and my penis raised high. it was as thought it was proud. i was proud of it. i wantedt o tell donald, but felt a little shy.............. he continued to ram into the back of me. "i'm proud of my little penis" i blurted out. i started stroking it and it felt liek the gratest thing i had ever felt. it was hot and burnin up. donald watched with crazed passion and then gave me everything.

_ghh..._

**THUD THUD.**

_Ohhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! donald...... it hurts...... but i lov it......._

**THUD THUD.**

_GHh... Hhf........_

**THUD THUD.**

_ya take me.... ow.... nn.... oww...._

**THUD THUD.**

_HFGH... Hgff... Yaaa...._

i having the greatest time. not a ting had ever felt better than this. not anything in all the worlds weve traveled to on gummmi ships....... nothing compared to donald with his big penis in me. he then leaned in and moaned to me.

"u want to taste the stuff that tastes like sea salt popsicles." my little penis jumped with joy and i perked up. "YES!!!!!!" i screamed out with salvia dripping down my hard nipples. "let me taste you again donald........." he kept ramming into me his voice all jolted as he spoke. "i got one moer request. you know that move you learned back in the colassium????" i kept stroking my penis. i couldn't stop for a second "y-ya........" donald lickedd my cheek. "i want you to do that when you reach your climax. when you reach ur peak of pleasue" i couldn't believe what he was saying. "b-but i cant!!!" i panted... but how could i say no when he was making me feel this goood???? "but.... ok.... i'll try......."

He then grabbed my butt and just slammed his hard penis into me. our wet juices were flying everywhere and it got on my chest and hair and all over my nipples.

_**GHH... NGG...**_

**THUDTHUDTHUD.**

_donald..... this hurts!!!! my penis is shacking!!!!!"_

**THUDTHUDTHUD.**

_HNGG.... YEAH... MAKE THAT FACE...._

**THUDTHUDTHUD.**

_your so big.... ahhh~~.... nnn.... ngh.... ow..... oww..._

**THUDTHUDTHUD.**

MAKE THAT FACE WHILE I FUCK YOU.... YAH...

**THUDTHUDTHUD.**

_Ow!!!!!!! owwww!!! ow!!!!!!!! this hurts but i love it!!!!!! donald its so HUGE!!!!!!_

**THUDTHUDTHUD.**

_NGGH... YEAH..... MY CUM ON U LOOKS NICE..... YAAAA...._

**THUDTHUDTHUDTHUD**

_donald no!!! something is..... is building up...... i..... i dont know whats... happening.....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**THUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUD.**

_YEAH YOU LITTLE FUCKER. USE THAT MOVE. SCREAM IT WHILE YOU CLIMAX FUCK YA._

**THUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUD.**

_**AAGGNH!!! Ahhh.... AAHH!! AHHHH~~**_

**THUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUD.**

_**FUCK YEAAAAAH!!!!!!!! USE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**THUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUD.**

_**AGHHHN!! AHHHHHHHH!! S-SONIC..... THRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUST!!!!**_

suddenly all of my sweet white sticky honey splurted out of me. it went at least 15 feeet across the room as donalds cum gushed out of my bottom. he panted, pulling his massive dick out and falling to his knees on the floor to lick my butt. it was all over the floor and i was shacking but my little penis was gloryous. i had never felt so great. i had done it for friends. my body was covered in cum all for freind ship. to show how much i trussted them......... and i lovd it...... my penis was great. donald and his penis was the best friend i had ever had....

but jsut then someone walked in at the very moment. it was goofy and alladdin!!!!! they saw me right as my sticky penis honies and fluids has shot right out. and it was all spraying right in their direction..... until it hit them. it had gotten alladdin right on the pants... i shouldve felt scared or ambarassed but no. this was all for my friends and i was more than happy they saw me. they were shocked but seemed accepting in a way.

but then i rememembered donalds promise. if i was a good boy and let him play with me, i could get the swet and salty honey again. i wasnt about to let aladdin have it all just because i learned a cool new move and shot so far!!!!!!!!! i ran over to him and began to lick the deliciouss cum all off his white puffy pants. he couldnt say anything but i knew he was ok wih it. i was still shacking, i could barely breath as i lapped it up....... as i looked over to goofy i said was cum dripping from me and my tongue on aladdins pants.

"you should.... join us.... next time....... gooofy...." i panted, licking around alladdins crothc. "its wat best friends who trust each other do."

goofy was so awen struck he just stared for a moment. until finally bracking out into his silly laugh. i knew i could always count on him and donald as my best friends and today was no acception.

"gawrsh....... might not be such a bad idea!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
